


First Time

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	First Time

I.

Luke tried to psyche himself up as Aidan finished showering. He placed his tie on the end of the maple headboard in the hotel room, his shirt soon following. He had chickened out enough times, that he wasn't going to chicken out this time. But the tensing up he did when Aidan ran his hands up Luke's thighs said it all. He flinched, whimpered in slight fear, and Aidan stopped. He sighed, knowing Aidan was upset even though he didn't say so. Maybe tonight wasn't the night. No, no it had to be. It _had_ to be tonight.

II.

A few hours had passed before Luke was ready to try again. He closed his eyes and gripped the headboard, hoping to use them as leverage to get it over with. Aidan saw different as he Luke could feel his arms being pried from the carved wood behind him, and Aidan's arms come around to wrap themselves around him. That was his clue that it wasn’t gonna happen this time either, that Aidan was still concerned. And while Luke appreciated the concern, at this point he wanted to get it over with.

III.

Luke sighed and leaned up against the headboard as Aidan read with an arm around his shoulders. He felt like shit for being this way, and thought, maybe, if he took the lead, was the one in control, that it would help him. So he took to running his hand down Aidan's chest and stomach, gingerly ran his hand over Aidan's cock and... froze up. He moved back over to his side. He closed his eyes, swallowed a sob. Aidan must hate him right now. Was he ever going to get it right?

IV.

Aidan tasted good, he had to admit. And he was making progress. His eyes closed as his head bobbed up and down on Aidan. There was still a lingering fear, of course, that he'd be too scared to let it happen the other way around. There were a lot of lingering fears, and he hated that they were there. And he hated that they made him pull up in fear, shaking his head that he couldn't continue. He punched the headboard once when he pulled up, and was stopped by Aidan the second time. He then cried.

V.

Luke traced the carvings in the headboard while Aidan was in the bathroom. He was determined to get it right. He worked his way through his fears, ignored them, fought not to tense up when Aidan touched him. Swore up and down that yes, yes of course he wanted it. Aidan was buying it for a while, and then... he stopped. Like he always did when he was sure Luke was still scared. He just held Luke in his arms and whispered sweet nothings to him. Luke both loved and hated Aidan for being like this. 

VI.

 _So this is what sex is supposed to feel like,_ was what Luke was thinking as he listened to the headboard bang up against the wall in the same methodical rhythm that Aidan was using to thrust into him. His body was on fire – for all the right reasons this time. He felt truly blessed that Aidan was so patient with him, and not just tonight. It just made the first moment when Aidan first... he shivered at the thought of it again. And when he hit his head on the headboard as they came, well he'd deal later.


End file.
